quatre en un
by anne laure
Summary: Une nouvelle arrivante chez mutant x


« Bonjour, je m'appelle Ambre, et j'ai 7 ans, et oui je suis jeune mais je sais plus de chose sur la vie que n'importe qui. Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas tout vous révélez alors qu'on ne se connaît pas. Je peux tout simplement vous dire que le futur sera plus déroutant que maintenant. Vous croyez qu'il ne peut pas y avoir pire, les guerres, les meurtres, les suicides et les accidents. Et bien si, si vous vivez encore en 2015 vous comprendrez tout, et vous verrez que je ne mentais pas.

Comment peut il avoir quelque chose de pire ? C'est simple, la guerre entre tous les pays, tous les pays sont ennemis, la paie n'existe plus, ce mot a été enlevé du dictionnaire comme la liberté et l'égalité. Maintenant, il faut oublier les autres langues, chaque pays ne parlent plus que leurs langues.

Cette souffrance est du à un seul homme, oui c'est ça à un seul homme. Vous le connaissez, il était déjà très puissant à votre époque, vous l'avez cru mort se fut votre erreur, sous estimer votre ennemi, à cause de cela vous êtes tous mort, il n'y avait plus personne d'assez fort pour l'empêcher sa conquête.

Pourquoi je sais tant de chose, c'est simple, je suis la fille d'une féline, d'une psionic, d'un matériel électrique et d'un moléculaire. Ce n'est pas possible me direz vous, et bien si, un scientifique a réussi, juste avant sa mort, il m'a mis dans une mère porteuse.

Bon c'est vrai, ça n'explique pas le fait que je connaisse tout, mais imaginez, s'il a réussi à faire ça, il peut réussir à faire autre chose comme implanté une micro puce, si petite que je me demande comment il a fait pour la créé, cette puce est entrée dans ma tête un mois avant l'accouchement.

Quand j'ai eu l'âge de marché, je me débrouillais déjà très bien, à mon époque il valait mieux sinon on mourrait, j'ai été au sanctuaire, je me suis entraîné à me battre, j'écoutais les nouvelles du monde. Le moment venu, j'ai utilisé la machine créée par le scientifique et je me suis retrouvé à votre époque, dans un an a peu prés, vous allez mourir, votre ami, le scientifique a congelé votre ADN, c'est pour cela qu'il y a une grande différence, je suis née en 2016. »

Je les regarde, ils me prennent pour une folle, si une des leurs n'avait pas été dans un asile quand elle était jeune, j'y serais déjà depuis une éternité. Ils sont tentés de me croire puisque j'ai parlé du sanctuaire mais d'un autre côté, ils pensent que j'ai entendu ce nom dans la rue ou par mes parents. D'ailleurs, ils me demandent qui sont mes parents, alors je lève le doigt vers eux, ils se retournent croyant que je montrais d'autres personnes, ah la la, dire que se sont mes parents, je soupir, La psionic veut entrer dans mon esprit, mais je l'en empêche, la dernière fois qu'une personne est entrée dans ma tête, il en est mort, il avait eu connaissance des données de la puce, et j'ai du le tuer. Elle le sent d'ailleurs car elle arrête aussitôt. Quelqu'un approche, non, ils n'ont pas osé, je n'ai rien vu, il faut que je parte, sinon c'est fichu, je me retourne pour m'enfuir mais les flics arrivent, et bien si, ils ont osé, mais s'ils croient que ça va m'arrêter c'est qu'ils ne me connaissent pas.

Les flics s'approchent doucement de moi, ils me parlent comme si j'étais qu'une gamine, bon c'est vrai que je n'ai que 7 ans mais bon, je suis plus intelligente qu'eux. Je les regarde un par un, les flics sont sous mes ordres, comme des pantins, ils retournent dans leurs voitures, et ils se cassent, et hop, un point pour moi, zéro du côté adverse. Qui sait la meilleur, c'est moi, je souris et je danse sur moi-même comme pour fêter ma victoire, ils sourient, enfin, je sens qu'ils commencent à me croire. J'ai de qui tenir aussi, je me rapproche d'eux, un grand monsieur tend sa main vers moi, il me prend la main, et je marche à côté d'eux, je me sens presque bien sauf que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qui va arriver.

Et que ferais je après, si on arrive à stopper le mal, je ne pourrais pas retourner à mon époque, je n'existerais même pas, oh mon dieu, c'est vrai. Je m'arrête de marcher, j'y crois pas, je n'y avais même pas penser, la psionic voit mon trouble, elle préfère ne pas bouger mais une autre personne s'agenouille en face de moi :

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais tu resteras avec nous, et tu ne disparaîtras pas, je te le promets »

Il me prend dans ses bras, et je pose ma tête contre son épaule et je m'endors. Un sommeil sans rêves et sans cauchemars, comme d'habitude, j'utilise mes pouvoirs psionic pour m'empêchez de rêver sinon je n'arriverais jamais à me reposer.

Incroyable, ils m'ont mis dans ma chambre, pourtant il y a d'autres chambres mais je ne sais pas, le hasard peut être mais quand je suis arrivée au sanctuaire pour m'entraîner et bien j'avais choisi cette chambre. Ca va bientôt être mon anniversaire mais est ce que j'aurais 8 ans ou alors devrais je dire que j'ai moins de 11 ans. C'est comme même bizarre d'aller dans le passé, les personnes sont toutes si heureuses, enfin plus heureuse qu'à mon époque. C'est très compliqué à comprendre même moi je m'y perds.

Je me lève, je me lave, l'eau chaude, je n'avais que de l'eau froide, c'est si bon, essayer de vivre dans un monde détruit et bien vous verrez après qu'un simple petit plaisir comme prendre une douche chaude est sublime. Bon, il faut que je sorte et que j'aille les voir, j'entends d'ailleurs quelqu'un frapper à ma porte, je me rhabille et je lui dis que j'arrive. Je me dépêche, je sais même pas quelle heure qu'il est.

Je sors et je file dans la salle principale, ils sont tous là, je recule un peu, je viens de saisir un truc, je suis en présence de ma famille, de mes parents, une larme coule sur mon visage, puis tombe par terre, je la regarde, je n'ai jamais pleurer mais là, c'est trop dur. Je me prends la tête dans les mains, et je me mets à hurler, ils sont effrayés, ils ne comprennent pas ce qui m'arrivent. Les images de ma vie défilent dans ma tête, je pleure parce que je vois mes parents, je m'étais jurer de ne plus pleurer, j'ai résister aux tortures de ce monstre, au froid, à la faim, mais je ne résiste pas devant mes parents. Je sens une main se posé sur ma joue pour enlever mes larmes, c'est le même homme qui m'a pris dans ses bras, l'un de mes père, celui qui m'a donné, sans le savoir, l'un des pouvoirs le plus important, il me serre dans ses bras et je me laisse aller, je laisse couler ses larmes si longtemps retenus, je me sens si bien. Je veux vivre une vie normale, sans souffrance.

IL me regarde, se lève, tend sa main, et nous allons ensemble vers les autres qui n'avaient pas bouger. On s'assoit sur les fauteuils, prépare-toi, Ambre, les questions vont commencer.

Adam me regarde et me demande : « Qui sont tes parents ? »

Je le regarde surpris, il n'a toujours pas compris : « J'ai deux pères et deux mères, mes deux mères sont Emma, Shalimar, et mes deux pères sont Jesse et Brennan.

L'homme qui m'a soutenu depuis le début s'agenouille devant moi, il me regarde si gentiment que j'en suis troublé.

« Tu sais qui je suis ? »

Je le regarde en disant non avec la tête, pourquoi ? Il ne restait qu'une photo d'eux et personne pour me dire qui était qui, je savais juste que c'était mes parents.

« Alors je vais te présenter tout le monde, alors moi, c'est Brennan, je suis matériel électrique. A ta gauche, il y a Shalimar, féline, et Jesse, moléculaire, il peut traverser les murs et se durcir. A ta droite, voici Emma, spionic. Et sur le fauteuil, derrière moi, c'est Adam, scientifique »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, bon d'accord, depuis le début je ne leurs ai pas beaucoup parler mais là. Je me lève, les regardent tous, je me dirige vers le milieu de la pièce, ils ne comprennent pas. A votre avis pour que quelqu'un soit sur que vous ne mentez pas, il faut montrer les ressemblances, alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Il y a une table pour aller au milieu de la salle alors je me dissous dissous et je passe à travers la table. Puis je fais à paraître de l'électricité dans mes mains pour aller directement au centre, je me retourne vers eux, mes yeux deviennent oranges et je me remets à ma place en sentant.

« Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous montrer mon pouvoir spionic vu ce que j'ai fais aux flics tout à l'heure »

Adam me regarde et me demande : « raconte-nous ta vie et pourquoi tu es là »

Je prends une grande bouffé d'air, puis je commence : « J'ai été mis dans un orphelinat dés ma naissance, à 3 ans, il y a eu une explosion à l'orphelinat, j'ai été projeté contre un mur, et à mon avis, c'est ce qui a déclenché la puce. Toutes ces informations dans ma tête m'ont tellement fait mal à la tête que de l'électricité est sortit de mes mains et ont enlevé tous les gravas qui gênait le passage. Le reste de mes pouvoirs est venu pour me sauver quand j'avais de gros pépins. Vous savez quand vous êtes un enfant dans la rue, les militaires veulent à tout prix vous prendre pour faire des tests sur vous, tester des virus pour tuer les ennemis. J'ai appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs entre 3 ans et 5 ans, après je me suis débrouillés pour aller au sanctuaire, je me suis informer sur ce petit con qui a détruit la planète. Oups excusez-moi, je me suis laissez emporter. A mon avis, ce que vous attendez c'est que je vous dise qui est ce monstre. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire car vous ferez plein de recherches, et vous allez peut être oublier les autres mutants, sans que vous le vouliez. Il faut que je réfléchisse, désolé »

Je me lève, je vois dans les yeux, qu'ils veulent que je leurs dise, mais que dois je faire. Je retourne dans ma chambre, je m'allonge sur le lit. D'un côté, si je leur dis, ils vont le rechercher, le trouver et le tuer une bonne fois pour toute, mais ils vont peut être, comme je leur ai dit, abandonnés les autres missions. D'un autre côté, si je leur dis pas, ils vont continuer leurs missions en recherchant par eux même qui ça peut être, et dans un an environ, ils mourront donc ils n'aideront plus les mutants. Je peux aussi par moi-même le retrouver sauf que je n'ai que 7 ans et ¾, et oui, bientôt mon anniversaire. Ambre, reprend toi. Si les flics me voient, ils vont me mettre dans un orphelinat et là, le futur sera inchangé.

Si quelqu'un m'entend, aidez-moi, bon après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je leur dirais qui c'est.

Ils sont réveillés depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas s'ils ont réussi à dormir, ils savent qu'aujourd'hui va être déterminent. Je me lève et je sors directement m'a décision est prise. Ils sont assis à une table et mangent leur petit déjeuner, je m'avance vers eux et comme l'autre fois, pour me donner du courage, je respire un grand coup.

« J'ai pris ma décision, mais je veux que vous me promettiez deux choses : la première c'est que je participerais aux missions qu'elles concernent ma quête ou le sauvetage des mutants, la seconde, et la plus importante, n'oubliez pas votre mission principale, sauver les mutants. Je ne veux pas que vous vous jetiez à corps perdu dans la quête de retrouver ce monstre. »

Jesse se pousse vers le bout de la table, il me fait un signe, que je comprends aussitôt, je saute pour me retrouver au milieu de la table entre Brennan et Jesse, Emma me sert du bon lait chaud tandis que Shalimar me tend un verre de jus d'orange, Adam lui rapproche les croissants et Brennan fait de même avec les pains au chocolat. On oublie le futur un instant, on se met à rigoler de tout et de rien, Shalimar me raconte des histoires sur le groupe.

Ce qui est un peu dommage c'est que je n'avais rien de drôle a leur dire, j'ai beau chercher, mais je ne vois pas.

« Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais je dois vous le dire maintenant, celui qui a causer tous ces problèmes dans le futur c'est un mutant, et dans votre groupe, en me comptant, on est que deux à pouvoir l'arrêter. Pourquoi deux ? Parce qu'il manie l'électricité. Emma, ton pouvoir ne peut pas servir comme pour celui de Shalimar et de Jesse, quand ce dernier se transforme en électricité. Ce monstre vous l'avez connu il y a longtemps, il avait déjà fait pas mal de dégât sur son chemin, mais à ce que j'ai compris, il ne vous a pas écouter et a couru dans les bras d'Eckart qui l'a mis dans le coma. Quand il va se réveiller, il va vouloir se venger, le problème est qu'Eckart est lui aussi dans le coma, donc ça sera trop simple pour lui. Il va s'attaquer en premier au plus dangereux qui est Brennan, en le perdant, vous serez tellement anéantis que pour lui se sera encore plus simple de vous tués. Ce monstre s'appelle Kilohertz.

La première partis de la mission sera de le rendre trop sur de lui. »

Ils me regardent tous, ils ne savent pas quoi dire, je me lève, je veux les laisser digérer la nouvelle. Je vais dans ma chambre, j'ouvre un placard pour rechercher les serviettes quand je vois accrochés au porte manteau des vêtements, et par terre, il y a des chaussures. Les vêtements et les chaussures ne sont même pas abîmés, les affaires sentent bon le propre, je vais me laver, je jette à la poubelle mes anciens habits et passe les nouveaux, un mot tombe d'une poche, c'est écrit « A notre fille », tous les mutants de Mutant X ont signé, ça me fait plaisir. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, j'ouvre, c'est Emma et Shalimar, je leur fais signe d'entrer, elles s'assoient sur le lit tandis que je prends un siège.

Shalimar commence à parler : « Ca fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai une fille, je veux savoir un truc, comment tu as fait pour vivre toute seule ? »

Je les regarde : « Au début, je suis rester dans les sous-sols de l'orphelinat, c'était les cuisines, il y avait à manger. Ensuite, j'ai appris à voler pour me nourrir, je dormais dans de vieux immeubles à moitié détruit par les bombes »

Emma est sous le choc : « Tu peux me dire un truc, comment as tu fais pour ne pas te prendre pour un monstre, c'est vrai ça, tu n'avais pas de parents, tu as des dons que peu de personnes ont, comment as tu fais pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie ? »

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux : « je pense que c'est grâce à la photo que j'ai toujours eu sur moi, la personne qui m'a mise au monde avait laissé juste une chose avec moi quand elle m'a déposer à l'orphelinat, la photo d'un groupe de personnes, en l'occurrence vous, et dernière, il y avait marquer le mot famille. Au fond de moi, je sentais que vous étiez différents, que vous étiez comme moi. »

Je me mets à pleurer encore une fois, les filles, enfin mes mamans se rapprochent de moi et me sert dans leurs bras. C'est si bon d'être chez soi.

Je me réveille en sursaut, j'ai baissé mes barrières et mes cauchemars réapparaissent, les filles qui s'étaient endormis prêt de moi, se réveillent à leur tour alerté par mon réveil brutal, elles n'ont pas besoin de me demander ce que j'ai, elles l'ont devinés, elles me rallongent au milieu d'elle, Emma est derrière mon dos et shalimar c'est mise face à moi, elles m'entourent de leurs bras et c'est avec faciliter que je retourne dans les bras de morphée.

Le soleil se lève, je le sens grâce à mon pouvoir de félin, je m'étire et je file dans le dojo pour m'entraîner un peu, je mets de la musique et je commence à combattre des hologrammes, j'ai mis le plus haut niveau de simulation, et pour moi c'est assez simple, avec tous les pouvoirs combinés, je n'ai aucun problème et puis les ennemis de maintenant sont moins fort que dans le futur. Je les sens, ils me regardent mais je continue, il faut qu'ils voient que je peux les aider à le combattre, papa Brennan aura besoin de moi pour la première partie. Papa Brennan ? pas mal, de toute façon si j'appelle papa, ils vont peut être se retourner tous les deux, ça serait vraiment compliqué. Et puis, il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à dire le mot papa et maman, parce que j'ai réussi à le dire pour expliquer mais pas après.

Je descends du dojo, prend ma serviette pour m'essuyer et je me dirige vers eux.

« Bon on commence la première mission ? il vaut mieux s'y prendre de bonheur, avant qu'il retrouve toute sa force »

Brennan me regarde : « Que faut il que je face ? »

Je m'approche lentement de lui : « C'est simple, personne me coupe la parole, et surtout n'ayez pas peur. Donc je connais exactement son itinéraire. Brennan passera exactement au même endroit que lui, s'il ne fait rien, j'arrive et on commence à se battre, au bout d'un moment, je prends toute ton énergie, tu n'existe plus, tu es à l'intérieur de moi, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment te faire revenir. Par contre, s'il te remarque, il va lui aussi prendre ton énergie mais sans qu'il le voit, grâce à mon don spionic, je lui transmettrais de l'électricité pendant que tu te cacheras. Dans les deux cas, il va croire que tu es mort, il sera moins prudent, il pensera avoir gagner. »

Shaliamr, comme je l'avais prédit se met à hurler : « Non mais ça va pas, tu veux qu'il meurt, tu n'as pas de sentiment ou quoi, tu n'es qu'un corps vide ! « Aussitôt je la voie qui regrette mais le mal est fait.

Mon esprit redevient noir, comme dans le futur, mes yeux sont vraiment noirs : « Je vais le faire toute seule, et je ne vais plus vous déranger, j'ai eu tort dés le départ, j'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça. Adieu »

Je file vers la sortie, je les sens derrière moi, leurs esprits sont embrouillés, je respire un grand coup et me transforme en électricité sous leurs yeux. Je ne vais pas loin, mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, je redeviens normal au-dessus du sanctuaire, et je me mets à hurler, hurler toute la haine que j'ai, je comprends Shalimar d'un côté mais après la soirée d'hier quand on a discuté, j'aurais cru qu'elle avait confiance en moi. Moi, je les prenais déjà pour mes parents, pour ma famille mais je m'étais fait des illusions, je ne serais jamais accepter.

Je sais pas si c'est ma douleur ou ma haine qui m'a emmené sur un bâtiment, mais j'y suis et juste en bas, Kilohertz va bientôt passer, je le sens qui arrive, je saute dans une ruelle et attend son passage.

Il arrive enfin je vais enfin pouvoir me venger, je saute pour arriver juste devant lui, je prépare de l'électricité dans mes mains, il comprend aussitôt, il tend une main vers un satellite pour partir mais je dirige mes mains vers lui, et commence à avaler l'électricité à l'intérieur de lui, je sens mes pouvoirs augmentés, il disparaît petit à petit pour ne plus existés.

Je n'ai plus qu'a mourir maintenant, pourquoi ? parce qu'avec toute l'électricité que j'ai absorbés, je vais me transformer en électricité. Je sens déjà mon corps qui commence à muter, mais ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai plus rien qui me retient.

J'avance dans les rues comme un zombi, mon corps pèse une tonne, s'il pleut, je suis mal. Je voulais qu'on suive mon plan pour ne pas mourir mais ils ne m'ont pas crus, ils me détestent mais je l'ai comme même tué pour les sauver et pour sauver le futur. Mince, j'entends les sirènes des flics, il faut que je me cache, je file dans une petite ruelle sombre, et mince, c'est un cul de sac. Ils approchent, je les sens qui arrivent, cool, finir sa vie dans un commissariat ou dans un orphelinat c'est super. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas les voir, j'attend ma sentence mais elle ne tombe pas, au contraire, ils repartent, je comprend pas, tiens, je connais ses odeurs, j'ouvre les yeux doucement et je les reconnais, ils sont tous là, ils me sourient, ils me parlent mais je n'entends plus rien, je me sens si fatigué tout à coups.

Je suis au paradis, ça y est, c'est bien ce que disaient certaines personnes, il y a une grande lumière blanche, la vache mais elle peut pas s'éteindre, ça fait vachement mal aux yeux, je lève la main pour la mettre devant mes yeux, et j'entends des voix dirent « Elle est réveillé », « Tu as réussis » . Je comprends pas, ils ont l'habitude d'emmené des personnes au paradis alors je vois pas ou est le problème. Mais attendez, je connais ses voix et ses odeurs, je fais une superbe féline. Je fais quoi j'ouvre les yeux et je dis « bonjour » ou je pars en courant sauf que je suis pas totalement réveillé donc ils vont me rattrapés facilement.

Je décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux, ils sont tous autour du lit, je m'étire, et je m'assois, Shalimar commence la première en me disant à quel point elle est désolé d'avoir réagis comme ça, mais qu'elle avait peur pour Brennan et qu'elle a laissé sa peur prendre le devant. Tour à tour, ils excusent. Je ne dis rien, je me lève, les regardent et leurs dit « Je vais réfléchir », avant de partir Adam me dit, qu'ils veulent que je reste avec eux, au sanctuaire, qu'on est une vie de famille. Je file dans ma chambre. J'adore les faire patienté, je sens leurs anxiétés montés petit à petit, je suis vraiment méchante.

Je prend une douche, mon corps se détend enfin, les traces de ma petite escapade s'efface, je prend un jeans et un débardeur et je sors de ma chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est Emma qui comprend la première, elle me sert dans ses bras, les autres font de même.

Merci d'avoir suivit ma vie, papa Brennan et Maman Shalimar se sont mariés, papa Jesse et maman Emma vont se mariés aussi dans une semaine. Et vous savez quoi, je vais avoir une petite sœur et petit frère, maman Shalimar attend un petit garçons. Je suis enfin heureuse.


End file.
